Loveless
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: Still, as much as she was happy for her best friend, it hurt seeing her get exactly what she wanted, while Maka was left behind with nothing.  But that's what she wanted… right?  SoulxMaka


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Loveless

"Well I'm so happy for you Tubaski, I told you he'd figure it out eventually even if he's an idiot," Maka said grinning as she held her phone up to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that it even happened," her best friend answered back excitedly.

"Well, I should let you go, so you can go spend some more time with your _boyfriend_," Maka replied back feeling grateful that her friend had even bothered to call her the moment something finally happened between her and Black Star.

Giggling softly, Tubaski answered, "Yeah," and quickly they made their final goodbyes until the next morning where Tubaski had already promised to tell Maka the entire story.

Smiling for her friend, Maka picked back up the book she was reading and tried to start off where she had stopped to answer the phone. Only she couldn't concentrate.

She should feel happy. Hell just ten minutes ago when Tubaski called her telling her the exciting news that Black Star had finally asked her out she had practically squealed in delight for her best friend demanding details. After all, Tubsaki deserved this more than anyone she knew. The poor girl had been pining for her partner practically for years.

But now that they were no longer talking, she had time to think and it wasn't long before her eyes had begun filling up and tears slowly began streaming down her face. She hugged her knees to her chest tightly and mentally berated herself for acting so dumb.

She wasn't that kind of girl, she didn't need a guy. After all, she had seen firsthand what the outcome of marriage tended to be. Hate, Hurt, Suffering, Pain. She didn't need that. She should just be happy for Tubaski and be done with it.

Instead she felt emptier than ever. Plus it didn't help that she was a complete hypocrite seeing as she was completely in love as well. Not that he knew. And that was the way it was going to stay.

Still, as much as she was happy for her best friend, it hurt seeing her get exactly what she wanted, while Maka was left behind with nothing. But that's what she wanted… right? Oh she was more confused than ever.

"Maka?"

His voice was startled, and quickly Maka tried to banish the tears from her eyes and wipe away the ones that had already stained her cheeks. But it was too late, he had already seen. She knew that she shouldn't have stayed in their living room when her throat had tightened and her eyes started welling.

In an instant he was by her on the couch and had grabbed her arm keeping her from rubbing away the remaining droplets on her face. His red eyes were wide in half fury and half fear. He knew better than most that Maka did not cry. She got pissed, not sad.

"What happened?" he demanded with such authority that Maka found herself unable to say a word.

His teeth clenched at her silence and his other hand gently cupped her face brushing away the few tears that remained. Unfortunately, such an intimate action coming from the guy she had fallen for only made things worse.

There was no point lying to herself now, she wanted to be with him, she loved him damn it. And he saw her only as his Meister. Now with Black Star and Tubaski finally getting together she was seeing that unlike those two, nothing would ever happen between her and Soul, and it hurt.

"Nothing," she stuttered breathlessly trying to tear her face away from his touch.

He refused to let her pull away instead wrapping his hand around the back of her head and griping her arm tighter. "You don't cry," he said simply locking his eyes with hers.

Damn him and damn those red eyes of his. At this proximity she could feel his soul pulsing with concern. Squeezing her eyes shut she wished that he would just leave her alone. He may have only meant well but it wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly she felt his forehead rest against hers and she couldn't hold it back any longer, she let out a small sob. "Please Soul," she begged unsure of just what she wanted. All she knew was that she felt weak. People say that crying is by no means a weakness, but then why did it feel so much like it.

Based on the way Soul didn't respond immediately, she could tell that he was trying to make heads or tails of the situation as well, and she didn't blame him for it.

"This definately isn't cool. Talk to me Maka, I can feel your soul but your thoughts are completely concealed."

A small laugh left her mouth at her partner's words. So concerned about cool. How the hell had she fallen for such an idiot?

"I don't know Soul," she said quietly still refusing to open her eyes in fear of what she might see. After all, his forehead still rested against her own.

"You don't know if you want to talk, or you don't know what's wrong?" he asked patiently.

"The first," she admitted without thought.

He sighed and she felt him pull away from her letting go of her head and lightening his grip on her arm and letting his hand slide down to her own and clasp it soothingly. She finally let her eyes open though she refused to look at him instead staring at their intertwined hands.

"It'll make you feel better."

She looked up at him and found her heart leaping out of her chest again as he grinned slightly at her with those pointy teeth of his. She had lost the battle before she had really even begun.

Taking a deep breath she jumped right in. "Black Star and Tubaski finally got together."

Soul made a strange face obviously unsure how this was relevant to the topic at hand and whether he should be happy for them or mad at them for some unknown reason. "And this means…"

"Oh never mind," she replied quickly chickening out and standing up to go to her room. There was no reason to explain it to him, it was all so dumb, and he would just tease her anyway.

Except that went against Soul's plan of figuring out what was going on with his best friend. He griped her hand tighter effectively keeping her by his side though both of them were now standing. "Explain."

As much as she didn't want to, at the same time she needed to. "It's just… Well they… And I…" she stumbled across her words unsure of how to explain it to Soul without giving too much away.

"Oh my gosh," his eyes had suddenly gone wide. "You're in love with Black Star."

Now if there was one thing hadn't been expecting, it was definitely that. "What? No you idiot!" she immediately rebuffed slightly flustered.

"But it explains everything, why you're so sad that they got together."

"I'm not sad that they got together, I'm sad because now my best friend has a boyfriend while my partner still looks at me as just a friend." Well, now she had done it. She had definitely said too much.

Soul had an incredulous look on his face as if trying to comprehend just what Maka had said. Perhaps she could fix this she decided quickly as she stumbled on. "I mean all boys still look at me as just a friend."

Soul had slowly begun to grin at her though and took a step toward her which she countered with a step back. "I've never been truly loved by a boy," she tried.

He continued to walk forward though as she stepped back, grin still plastered on his face. He didn't believe her, she could tell. "I'm jealous of their relationship… as significant others not just because they are partners and now dating. I mean that's cool and all, but that's not what I'm jealo-" she stopped as her back finally hit the wall. Unfortunately, Soul did not stop instead stepping so close that there was hardly a centimeter between the two of them and his hands resting on either side of her head.

"Stop lying to yourself Maka," Soul said grinning slightly as he leaned in even closer.

"What are you doing Soul?" she asked breath ragged from their close proximity.

"Something I should have a long time ago."

And next thing she knew he was kissing her. It wasn't soft and gentle like a good first kiss should be, but hard and demanding. And his tongue, damn he was such a tease. He nipped at her lips and she moaned glad to have a wall against her back or she most certainly would have collapsed to the ground by then.

When the two of them finally pulled away both were breathing hard. He smirked, "You gonna try and convince me that you don't love me still?"

Maka glared slightly. "Oh shut up and just kiss me again."

Smiling, he did as she told him.

* * *

Yeah, so I wrote this a while back and for some reason absolutely hated it... Well, I've been writing some lately for Soul Eater randomly and I decided to go ahead and post this. Hope it's not as bad as I first thought it was. I think it's just cause Maka came out kinda weak and as a character in this and she really isn't a weak character at all... ehh go figure. Enjoy and keep writing.

FFG


End file.
